Familiar of Zero: Beyond The Void
by Timeless Dreamer Neo
Summary: She had endured a life of torment, and he had waited for the day his destiny came. When the two meet at that fateful moment, the world that is Helkagenia had better be ready for the storm of change, as Louise summons a werewolf from a kingdom formed by many worlds. AU Louise X Saito
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the OCs, and my version of the fandom universe

Author's Note: To all my readers (especially fans of my other works), I know I should be focusing on my other stories, but this idea has been in my head for a while. For anyone that has read my previous works, this story ties in with my Darkstalkers fanfics in that it is set in the same universe. However, for anyone who might be wondering, this is set several centuries after my previous fics that feature this universe, and as such, most characters (outside of Familiar of Zero characters) will be OCs.

-break-

Prologue: Destiny's Call

_Tristain Magical Academy, Helkagenia_

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière woke up with the sunlight shining into her room. Today was a very important day for her, the day she would show every single one of her classmates she was not as useless as they thought she was. And of course that would help prove the same thing to her family. As such, she was in a very good mood despite how nervous she had felt the night before.

Now one might wonder why she felt like she needed to prove herself like this. The reason for this, is because of the world she was born in. In this world, the hierarchy is that of Nobles and Commoners, with Nobles being signified by their use of magic. However, for some reason, despite being born a Noble, Louise was for the life of her, unable to cast a spell. More precisely, she is unable to cast a proper spell without it blowing up in her face. A fact that has sadly earned her the derogatory title of 'Louise The Zero' by both her peers and even her own family.

She dressed up in her school uniform and combed her curly pink hair with dedication before exiting her room to get some breakfast at the dining hall of the Tristain Academy of Magic. Climbing down the stairs of the dorm tower until she got down to the grounds and walking towards the tall tower in the middle of the school where she attended her classes and had her meals along with the rest of the students.

After breakfast she and the other students gathered out at the Academy Grounds, as she felt all the more determined to obtain the greatest familiar ever seen at the academy…as long as she didn't blow it up, of course. She sighed as she walked alongside all of her class towards the Academy Grounds where the summoning rituals for the Second Year Students supervised by their teacher Jean Colbert were held.

After about half an hour later it was her turn and her good mood had shifted into nervousness once more, especially after her long time rival Kirche Zerbst had summoned an impressive looking Fire Lizard and Tabitha, a quiet bluenette friend of Kirche, had summoned a Wind Dragon of all things.

Louise stepped forward, all eyes looking at her with scorn, ready to laugh at her if she failed. But she wasn't going to let them, her determination setting in as she started chanting the summoning spell. Little did she know that somewhere in the universe, or rather, the Multi-verse, her Familiar was preparing himself as well…

-break-

_Meanwhile, Radiant Garden_

The morning started out relatively normally for Saito (age 16). After getting up at the crack of dawn, he followed up with his morning exercise of jogging around the block for 50 laps, followed by Kata and Martial Arts exercises, topped off with meditation before breakfast.

"Morning, Ototou-chan," came the voice of his big sister, Saki (age 19). She was a young woman of average height with tanned skin and deep blue eyes, with her most distinguishing feature being the cat ears on her head, cat paws in place of her hands and feet, cat tail, and fur lines that covered her body in an…advantageous manner, though it was covered by the simple white dress she was wearing.

Morning, Nee-san. Where's Nii-san?" Saito greeted.

"Oh? Kazu-nii had to attend an emergency defense meeting, so he left a few minutes ago," Saki answered. Their older brother, Kazuki (Kazu for short) (age 24), worked as part of the town's defense force so he often wasn't home.

"Again, huh?" Saito sighed.

"By the way, a letter came in today, and it's for you," Saki suddenly said, her voice turning serious as she handed him a letter.

"The Infinity Seal? That means this is from…" Saito's eyes widened.

"Yes. It's from cousin Zane," Saki nodded, as Saito opened the letter.

"So it's finally come, huh?" Saito said with wide eyes as he lowered the letter.

"Yeah…" Saki frowned. "Saito…take care of yourself."

"I will, nee-san. I'll…I'll miss you and nii-san," Saito nodded with a bit of sadness in his tone, before his features turned into determination.

-break-

Several hours later, Saito (now dressed in his armor) was now standing in the middle of a mystic array that had been prepared for this day. Earlier, he had spent the day calling up friends and family, hanging out, and ultimately saying his farewells, knowing that he might not see them again after this day. Around him (though still outside of the array) stood several people who were chanting in preparation for the ceremony, while nearby, his brother and sister stood waiting to see him off along with several of his cousins and friends (he was sad to note that his two best friends and teammates were absent).

As the chanting grew faster, one of his cousins, Zane, raised his hands which were glowing with power.

"Saito. The time has come. Today the path to your destiny will reveal itself, as you will be called to it. Do you, Saito Hiraga Talbain, accept this call?" Zane asked.

"I do," Saito answered solemnly.

"Then…" Zane was about to say, when someone interrupted him.

"Hold it! Hold it right there!" came a male voice.

Turning to the source, Saito was surprised to his best friends, Kevin and Mika, running towards them, with both of them carry what Saito recognized as the same type of bag one would use when on a long journey, as those bags (like the one he had on him right now) had an enchantment casted on them to allow them to carry far-far-far more then what they looked like they could carry (essentially a 'Hammer Space'), as well as the fact that they were dressed in what they usually wore when they were going to fight.

"Stop. Stop right there…" Mika panted, before she and Kevin entered the array.

"What is going on here?" Zane asked in annoyance.

"Yeah…sorry to interrupt, but we're coming along too!" Kevin stated.

"And you two didn't tell me this earlier, because…?" Saito asked in an un-amused tone.

"That's not important right now!" Zane quickly cut in. "We must finish the ceremony now. You two are welcome to come with him, so quickly join hands and repeat after me!" Zane barked, as the three of them obeyed.

Just as they were about to start, Saito began hearing something in his head, but ignored it in order to finish the ritual.

(For the next lines, italic words will be Louise's summoning, while words in bold will be Saito's chanting)

_I beg of you…_

**I hear you…**

_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_

**You who pleads with heart and soul!**

_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_

**To this I swear, my body shall serve, yet my soul shall remain!**

_I desire and here I plead from my heart! _

**With this oath…**

_Answer to my guidance!_

**I hear your wish and accept your call!**

(end chanting)

With that, a portal appeared where the array once was, and the three of them vanished.

-break-

_Tristan Magical Academy, Helkagenia_

To say that Louise was ecstatic would be a complete understatement. Just seconds ago, she had began summoning her familiar. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental power, heed my summoning... and bring forth...my Familiar!" was what she said, but deep down, she was pleading and begging with all her heart that she be given a familiar. What came next was a chant that came in answer to her own, from a voice that seemed to be both strong yet gentle at the same time. She could feel it. Her familiar had heard her call and was coming, and every second she felt it coming closer, until…

Booooom!

Another explosion…

"Damn it, Louise! Can't you do anything other than cause explosions?!"

"You should just quit, Zero!"

Were among the jeers/angry shouts that her classmates shouted, yet Louise ignored them. Instead, she was more focused on the cloud of smoke that her explosion had caused. Where was her familiar? She knew she had felt it, yet she couldn't see it. She even worried that it might have been killed in the explosion.

The jeers continued, but abruptly died down when the smoke dissipated, revealing Louise's familiar. It was a wolf, but not like any wolf they had ever seen, for no regular wolf stood upright like a human. Standing at nearly twice her height with mixture of deep azure (covering most of the body) and snow white (only around the muzzle, chest, arms, and feet) colored fur, was a humanoid wolf. A werewolf to be precise (not that they knew this). It was dressed in light leather armor that was colored a dark green color, with metal shoulder guards, leather gauntlets and dark colored long pants (think Lancer from Fate/Zero). In its right hand (paw?) was an elegant looking spear with a tip that looked like it was made of gold, with a deep red shaft.

Everyone was stunned silent at the sight of what Louise, the girl they all perceived a failure, summoned, though some wondered if it was even going to allow Louise to finish the ritual. Louise herself was unsure what to feel as she gazed upon her intended familiar. One side of her was terrified of the creature's appearance, as one look already told her that it could easily shred her apart if it so chose, while another part of her was overjoyed that she had been granted her wish, for while she doubted her familiar could be considered sacred, there was no doubt in her mind that it was strong (don't need to explain this one) and beautiful (the azure fur is exotic, borderline majestic).

To everyone's surprise (at least to those that expected Louise to fail somehow), the wolf gazed towards Louise, before it knelt down on one knee, bringing it to slightly below her height, whilst giving her a clear look of its eyes which were as blue as a clear sky (extra points to the beautiful part), before laying down its spear, and placing its right arm over its chest (reminiscent of a knight swearing loyalty), before dropping the largest bombshell of all. It spoke. "I heard your wish, I headed your call, and I have come. I ask of you. Are you my master?" it said as it looked Louise in the eye.


	2. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the OCs, and my version of the fandom universe

-break-

Note: Lyrics are in italic and animations are in normal

(Opening theme, "First Kiss")

_First Kiss kara hajimaru futari no koi no History_

As the music starts, a silhouette of Louise and Saito (in human form) are seen kissing, before the scene zooms out to reveal them standing on a boat in the middle of a lake.

_kono unmei ni mahou kaketa kimi ga totsuzen _

The scene changes to show Louise in bed, with Saito (still in human form) standing next to her, before he tries gently waking her up (which doesn't work), before he wakes her up by howling like a wolf, much to her ire, causing her to chase him around the room with a riding crop (she has annoyed look on her face, while he just seems amused).

_arawareta_

The scene then shifts out to show the entire Academy, before the title appears.

_tsuki ga futatsu kienai sora arienai KOTO da yo ne _

A wand waves through the scene, changing it to show Louise standing next to a small montage of her daily life (casting a spell only for it to blow up in her face, knitting a sweater only to get tangled up in the yarn, watching the sunset whilst riding a horse)

_hajimete da yo! konna kimochi yake ni KOKO ga kokochiyoku natte yuku_

A sword (Derflinger) and a spear wave through the scene, changing it to show two images of Saito on opposite sides of the screen (human on the left, and werewolf on the right), with a montage of his old life and his current life in the middle (chatting with his friends back in Radiant Garden, jogging around the Academy, polishing and sharpening Derflinger in his spare time), before the scene shows him sitting on a windowsill (in werewolf form) as he gazes up at the twin moon with a smile on his face.

_moshi kimi ga... tsumazuite ochikonde mo _

The scene then changes to show a quick shot of Kirche with Flame (Kirche is blowing a kiss towards the screen), followed by a quick shot of Tabitha and Sylphid (Tabitha is reading a book), followed by a quick shot of Montmorency and Robin (Montmorency tosses her hair aside and smiles slightly at the screen), followed by a quick shot of Guiche and Verdandi (Guiche places his rose in his mouth)

_boku ga GYUtto! kimi wo zutto! _

A shot of Siesta is seen (she is smiling happily at the screen), followed by a shot of Henrietta (she smiles at the screen, as a faded image of Wales is seen next to her)

_dakishimete ageru_

Quick shots of the many students are seen, followed by the teachers, then Professor Colbert and Miss Longueville, ending with a shot of Headmaster Osmond smoking his pipe.

_Sweet Kiss mada samenai ano hi deaeta Story__hora kimi no mahou kakete negai wa kitto kanau kara _

The scene then changes to show Fouquete standing atop her golem, as Louise and Saito (in werewolf form and dressed in his armor) face her. Saito grasps Derflinger in his left hand (the Gandalfr runes can be seen shining), whilst summoning his spear, Tsuki no Chikai (Moon's Oath) in his right hand and twirling it around before charging at the golem, whilst Louise chants a spell, causing an explosion to envelop the screen.

_F__irst Kiss kara hajimaru futari no koi no History _

The scene then changes to show Sylphid flying in the sky, with Louise and Saito (back in human form) riding on her back as the two of them smile happily, before Saito is seen being pulled back.

_kono unmei ni mahou kaketa kimi ga totsuzen _

The scene then shows that Siesta and Kirche had pulled Saito back, earning an exasperated look (for Kirche, which she seems to ignore) and a wry smile (for Siesta, which only seemed to make her happier) from the werewolf, before the three of them turn to see Louise with an angry expression and a riding crop in hand (Saito has a look that seems to say 'Here we go again'), before Saito quickly jumps off Sylphid's back to avoid another bout of Louise's misdirected ire, knowing that he has a better chance with the ground (he heaves a sigh as he falls).

_arawareta_

Saito and Louise are seen side by side (Louise has her wand ready, while Saito is in human form whilst holding both his spear and Derflinger), before the title appears again.

(end opening)

-break-

Episode 1: Beginning of a Bond, Oath of a Wolf

"_Okay…this is not quite what I had in mind,_" Saito thought. Earlier, after going through that void that appeared before him, the first thing he saw was a big cloud of smoke that looked like something had exploded. Deciding that now was the best time to at least make an impression, he shifted into the werewolf form that had been a distinguishing trait of the men in his family's bloodline for generations, before summoning his weapon. When the smoke dissipated, he was surprised to see a girl who looked like she was barely a teenager (though his nose told him she was just short, as she smelt like a girl who was at least 14 or older), with a large number of people (all wearing similar outfits, which meant he was probably in a school of some kind) and an even larger assortment of various animal, including what he recognized as a salamander and a freaking dragon (now he's wondering why those things weren't going on a rampage). Taking a good look at the girl in front of him, which he assumed was his summoner, he noticed that her pink hair and height made her look rather…cute. Deciding that he could figure things out later, he figured he'd go all out in making a good first impression and went on a knee and bowed slightly, mirroring the knights he had read all about in his childhood. "I heard your wish, I headed your call, and I have come. I ask of you. Are you my master?"

His question seemed to snap the girl out of her stupor, before she started talking…in a language that sounded like French. Sweat dropping at the slight language barrier, he thanked whatever deity governed the world he was currently in that the French lessons he had been forced to take did not go to waste, before repeating his question, this time using the proper language.

-break-

Louise was more or less stunned due to the turn of events. Just this morning, she was hoping like she never hoped before that her pleas would be answered, and now, here she was staring at her familiar not the least bit sure how to react. It was only her familiar (clearly a he) suddenly revealing that he was able to talk (albeit in a language she had never heard before) that snapped her out of her stupor. "You can talk?" she asked almost dumbly, though she quickly berated herself internally for the dumb question. Of course her familiar could talk. He had already fit the bill for being strong and beautiful (in a savage sense), and judging by the armor (which was far too finely made to have been made by an amateur) and the weapon he held, it only made sense that her familiar was intelligent enough to be able to speak. Her familiar seemed to sigh for a moment, before speaking again, only this time he was speaking proper Helkagenian, albeit with a slight accent.

"You may not have understood it the first time, but I'll say it again. I heard your wish, I headed your call, and I have come. I ask of you. Are you my master?" her familiar said once more.

At this point, Louise wondered if she had died and gone to heaven. Her familiar even knew what he was here for without her even needing to finish the contract. "_Let's see anyone else's familiar top that,_" she thought smugly.

"Miss Valliere, while I approve of your enthusiasm after so many mistakes, please continue and contract your familiar," Professor Colbert reminded.

"Ah, right!" Louise said, snapping out of her 'trance', only to see her familiar looking at her with a baffled look, obviously having been waiting the whole time for an answer, which caused her to flush harder. Quickly clearing her throat, Louise tapped her wand against her familiar's forehead.

"Hey, watch where you're sticking that!" her familiar said with indignation, but she ignored him, instead opting to finish the ritual. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my Familiar," she said, before giving him a quick kiss (on the nose), much to his surprise.

"Okay…was that really necessary?" her familiar asked, before wincing slightly at the steam coming out of his left hand, before runes carved themselves on the back of his left hand.

Professor Colbert was about to inspect the runes, when suddenly a mystic array appeared in the air, before a flash of light shone down on the runes, and once the light subsided, the runes were now encircled in a circular design, with two openings at the top and the bottom, as though they were to let something flow out.

"Interesting," Professor Colbert noted, having never seen a reaction like that. "Would you mind if I took a look at those?" he asked politely.

"Hm? Sure," the familiar said as he showed the runes, which Colbert quickly sketched before turning towards Louise. "You have failed 'Summon Servant' many times, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' in one try," Colbert said happily, echoing Louise's thoughts, before turning towards the class. "This concludes the summoning ceremony. You are all dismissed back to your dormitories."

With that, all the students simply turned around and levitated towards their dorm, but not before Kirche turned around and said, "You should probably just walk back, Louise."

Louise just seethed in anger at that, but was stopped short when her familiar started talking again.

"So…what next, master?" he asked, having sensed her anger and decided that now was a good time to catch her attention.

"Follow me, Familiar," Louise ordered with a huff before walking towards her dorm, as her familiar simply shrugged and followed her.

The two of them walked in silence, until… "So…where am I anyway? I mean, while I knew I was supposed to be summoned somewhere, nobody actually told me where I was supposed to end up."

Louise nearly fell over at that, but quickly composed herself. "_Calm down. Intelligent or not, his kind, whatever they are, probably live in forests away from humans. This might even be the first time he's been around humans,_" she thought rationally, before saying, "You are currently in the prestigious Tristain Academy of Magic, one of the foremost schools of magic in the entire continent of Helkagenia," she explained proudly, earning nod from her familiar.

"Impressive. So I assume that would make you, or at least your family, very influential or at least very wealthy since I doubt just anyone could enroll in a place like this," he nodded.

"Hmph. Of course. The Valliere family is amongst the most influential family in all of Tristain. You certainly know quite a lot about human society," Louise said.

"Let's just say my clan is more…knowledgeable of humans compared to others of our kind," her Familiar said and she decided to leave it at that with an understanding nod as they arrived at her room.

After entering the room, Louise placed her cloak aside and turned towards her familiar again. "Now then, first we need to have a name for you…" she started, but he cut in.

"About that…I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves," he started. "My name is Saito Hiraga Talbain."

"Saitohiragatalbain? That certainly is a strange name," Louise commented, causing him to sweat drop before clarifying.

"Saito. Hiraga. Talbain. Saito is my given name, Hiraga is the family name I inherited from my mother's side of the family, and Talbain is my family name that I inherited from my father," he clarified.

Louise blinked in surprise. It seemed that despite her familiar's fearsome appearance, he seemed to be very cultured, not at all what she expected when she first saw him. "_Then again, he did say that his family knew more about humans then others of their kind. Perhaps they lived near a village…_" she rationalized, before speaking. "Very well, Saito. As you have given your name, it is only customary that I do the same. I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere," she introduced herself proudly. "However, I also am curious about something…" she added.

"And that would be…?"

"What are you exactly? I have never heard or read about anything that even matches your kind, and I'm certain if anyone had ever seen something like you, it would have certainly been recorded somewhere in the history books," she asked.

Saito simply chuckled at that. "I see. Very well, to answer your question, I am what is called a Lycanthrope, or werewolf. Specifically a primary Lycanthrope," he answered.

"Man-wolf?" Louise asked, having understood the rough translation. "I suppose it is a fitting name, as you do resemble a cross between a human and a wolf, but what do you mean by primary?"

"For that, it is better that I show you," Saito answered as in a flash, his fur receded, his muzzle shortened, and his tail retracted back into his body, and in only a matter of seconds, a young man of 16 years stood in her familiars place, dressed in the same armor he had been wearing as a wolf, albeit now shrunken down to fit his smaller frame. He stood a little over her height, with short neck-length black hair that was styled in a somewhat spiky, yet still somewhat neat style (A/N: think canon Saito, only slightly more muscular and dressed in Lancer Zero's outfit). If Louise hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she would not have believed it, as the only things that remained the same were his blue eyes that were as blue as a clear sky and the familiar brand on the back of his left hand. "This is why my kind earned its name, and also why I am a Primary Lycanthrope. All werewolves are able to change between their human form and were form, but only Primary Lycanthropes are able to change at will," he answered, amused at the speechless expression she had, before shifting back into his were form. "There is more to know, but I believe it's getting late. Would this explanation be alright for now, or would you like me to explain more, master?"

"N-no. That is quite enough, Saito. Also, call me Louise. It's only fair that I let you call me by my name after all your co-operation," she said with a small smile, as she was busy digesting the information she had just received.

"Very well, then. For now, I think it would be best if I familiarized myself with the layout of this academy. Anything you need me to do while I'm out?" Saito asked.

"Hm… I suppose you could take my laundry and have it cleaned. Also, I want you to wake me at dawn tomorrow," she answered.

"Alright. Good night, Louise. Pleasant dreams," Saito bowed slightly before picking up the basket of laundry, leaving the room to explore.

Once he was gone, Louise fell back down on the bed. "_Founder…What a day,_" she thought tiredly, but deep down she was very glad things had turned out the way they did. She had done it. She wasn't a zero. She had summoned easily one of the most impressive familiars (aside from Tabitha's dragon, but she could hardly complain about what she got) amongst her peers, and possibly even in the Academy's history.

-break-

Once Saito left the room, his pleasant smile turned into a frown. "_Looks like I lucked out. Seems I've gotten a reasonable master. Cute too. Wait, where did that come from? Either way, now I'd better start learning the layout of this place. Maybe then I can find out about Kevin and Mika…_" he thought, remembering the incident that happened in the void.

(Flashback start)

The three of them had been floating in the void together, when suddenly they were hit with several violent 'quakes'.

"H-hold on! We're almost there!" Saito shouted, as the three of them desperately tried to stay together, just as another violent quake hit them, causing Mike to lose his grip.

"No! Kevin!" Saito and Mika shouted in horror as their friend was swept away in the void, but in that moment, Mika lost her grip as well. "Mika!" Saito shouted in horror as he desperately tried to grab her, but he missed as she too was swept away in the void.

(Flashback end)

"My duty may be here by Louise's side, but I refuse to abandon my friends," Saito said with resolve, before turning towards the sky, noticing the twin moons. "I'll complete my purpose here, and I'll find them. This I swear."

-break-

Author's note:

Aaandddd, cut! We'll leave it at this for now.

Now then, I know all of you are probably thinking how OOC both Saito and Louise are.

First, I'll explain about Saito. To clear this up, we must first keep in mind that this Saito and canon Saito have had completely different upbringings (essentially making him more of an OC rather than OOC). To clarify, canon Saito was raised with no evident expectations, and essentially the normal average modern kid who had no idea what he wanted to do with his life before suddenly being summoned to a strange world and expected to 'swim' without any 'lessons' on how to survive. Now, this Saito not only has experience both as a fighter (he's a descendant of the Talbain family who all specialize in martial arts) and as a person (he's not a dumb pervert, but more gentlemanly and courteous in this fic), but he also has had experience with magic (he's a freaking werewolf in this fic), experience in travelling to different worlds (he was born in the Kingdom Hearts universe as opposed to the 'normal world', which is self-explanatory), but most importantly, he already knew that he was going to be summoned (how he does will be explained in the next episode), so all in all, this Saito is stronger, more respectable, more prepared, and more disciplined than the cannon Saito (though rest assure, he still will have some of canon Saito's bad luck, which often leads to funny misunderstandings on Louise's part and some pain on his part).

Next, I'll explain why Louise seems OOC in that she seems nicer and less Tsundere (she still is though) compared to her canon self. To understand the reason for this, keep in mind that in the canon series, the Familiar is considered a representation of the mage, which remains the same in this fic. Like in canon, Louise has lived her life ridiculed and humiliated by her seemingly lack of magical abilities (of course, Helkagenians are rather back watered if they couldn't even see how useful Louise's explosions are considering that they could go to war at any time), which is also added by the fact that she has a great family legacy to live up to and the Rule of Steel she grew up under (not the smartest thing on her mother's side, but she could have been worse, since she does still care for Louise (I know most people think she's a horrible mother, but while she certainly isn't the best mother if she really were the horrible heartless mother that most fans seem to think she is, Louise and Cattleya would have been tossed out the moment they didn't live up to expectations)), and not to mention her own 'insecurities' (you'd think her growth was stunted considering how she looks almost like a 12 year old despite being 16), and her seemingly lack of any real friends (other than her childhood friend who can't do anything about that without making it seem like favoritism) for something that is outside her control, which add up into a sad, lonely girl who wants nothing more than to be 'normal' (by Helkagenian nobility standards) yet never seems to get it, and has, by some miracle, not gone mad or cracked under all that pressure, and is now desperately attempting her last chance to have SOME proof that she isn't the failure everyone thinks she is and that maybe she isn't as worthless as her world seems to make her out to be (hence her wish/summoning chant that can be considered downright heart wrenching when you consider the life she's lived). At this point (in the canon series), she gets her Familiar, canon Saito, who by all standards is a 'commoner', which in Helkagenia, is pretty much considered the lowest of the low (those 'Nobles' must be really screwed up in the head (I blame Brimir and the so called 'religion' he founded for this) to think a fellow human is equal to (read: lower than) a dog, or any other common animal simply because they don't have any magic), which as a result, more or less adds her insecurity and causes her to be very Tsundere, as on one hand, Saito is essentially reinforcing the belief that while she does have magic, she is pretty much at the bottom of the barrel amongst her peers like how Commoners are the bottom of the barrel in Helkagenian society (this most probably causes her frustration that leads to her irrationally lashing out at Saito, especially early in the series (not that Saito isn't asking for it half the time, since only an idiot (or at least a masochist) would provoke the one girl DEMOLITION TEAM WITH ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES that is Louise and expect to NOT get any pain for his trouble)), but at the same time, she desperately wants to hold on to essentially the FIRST AND ONLY thing that proved that she still is a proper Mage (this is most probably the reason why she gets very jealous when Saito so much as looks at another girl (doesn't help that canon Saito is obviously a pervert who keeps his brains in his pants and never actually learns his lesson) despite constantly saying that it is ONLY because he is her Familiar). In this fic however, instead of canon Saito who is essentially fuel for her insecurities, the Saito she summoned is everything (at first glance at least, as she will soon see that this Saito also has his flaws and weaknesses) one would expect of a Familiar belonging to a great (or at least exceptional) mage, as a werewolf like Saito is strong (werewolves by nature are stronger and faster than average humans), exotic (he's the only werewolf in Helkagenia due to being from another world), and 'beautiful' (due to being able to control himself in werewolf form, he appears more majestic due to NOT being a mindless beast and instead being an intelligent and cultured person (albeit one raised to be a warrior), he doesn't seem all that scary to anyone that actually stops and talks to him instead of judging him based on his appearance and running for their lives. At least he's like this until he gets angry…). In this sense, the belief that a Familiar represents a mage works in her favor, as anyone (except maybe Kirche, but she's not exactly what could be considered malicious, even if she probably crossed some lines with how long she's been doing this) who saw that such a creature was her Familiar would think twice about calling her 'zero' again (both because of how a Familiar reflects a mage, and that any person with any sense of self-preservation would not provoke the temperamental girl with a Familiar that can tear them apart), which in turn breaks down the years of insecurity in Louise (although not entirely), as with this Saito she has no reason to be ashamed of the results of the summoning, nor reason to doubt herself and her magical abilities (at the moment), which automatically puts her in a better mood, hence why she treats him with more respect (it also helps that this Saito is more respectful than canon Saito). She may also be more reasonable, as she views this Saito as the Familiar she had wanted (even if he isn't quite what she had in mind) rather than an unwanted Familiar and another addition to her long list of failures that canon Saito would probably have represented for her at the beginning of the series.


End file.
